


I don’t like the way you don’t like me

by yooodles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Co-workers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, Jaehyun and Doyoung being Idiots, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooodles/pseuds/yooodles
Summary: It's all sunshine and rainbows until Jaehyun wakes up one morning in bed next to his worst enemy.





	I don’t like the way you don’t like me

**Author's Note:**

> random quick idea I had, please enjoy!

This first thing Jaehyun notices when he wakes up, before he’s even bothered to open his eyes is a dull ache in his back that seems to emanate from _ even lower _. The second thing he notices is a weight across his chest, that seems to tighten around him when he tries to squirm away. His notes the way his skin rubs directly against the soft, unfamiliar sheets and he doesn’t have to open his eyes to know that he’s probably fully naked right now. Even in his half-awake state, Jaehyun can already begin to deduce just exactly what all this means.

He cautiously peeks his eyes open to take in the figure next to him. He’s laying on his stomach his head turned away from him and an arm slung over his chest. He cringes when he notices what appears to be angry red nail marks all along the stranger’s back. Jaehyun had a habit of getting a little aggressive during sex when he was drunk. At least it looks like the other man is still very much asleep. He only hopes that he can manage to sneak out without waking him up.

He peels himself out the man’s embrace as carefully as possible and slowly rolls himself out of the bed, wincing as his entire lower body protests in the familiar pain of a good fuck. Jaehyun begins to gather his clothes which lay scattered messily over the floor along with a strip of condoms and an uncapped bottle of lube. After pulling on his clothes, he decides to quietly make his way over to the other side of the bed to take a peek at the other man’s face. It’s mostly out of curiosity and the hope that whoever he slept with was at least cute enough to warrant the walk of shame he was about to take.

This proves to be a terrible mistake because the moment Jaehyun catches a glimpse of his face, any hope of escaping unnoticed disappears with the loud yelp that leaves his mouth. The man on the bed’s eyes fling open and the next thing Jaehyun knows, he’s having a staring contest with Doyoung, his mortal enemy, who he may or may not have just had a one night stand with.

Panic sets in first, because _ what the fuck happened last night _ for him to have ended up in bed with his least favourite person on earth. Meanwhile, Doyoung continues to stare at him from where he’s propped up on his elbow on the bed. Other than the slightly troubled furrow in his brow, he looks far too calm for the situation they’re in, especially considering how Jaehyun knows very well that Doyoung hates him just as much as he hates Doyoung.

“Uh,” Doyoung starts to say, sitting up fully.

Jaehyun watches in horror and fascination as his blanket slips off his chest and exposes his entire, very naked torso. He swallows as his eyes sweep over the collection of bruises and bite marks across Doyoung’s chest. Doyoung follows his gaze, looking down at his own chest.

“Jesus Christ,” he curses, “What the hell did you do? Was this your way of trying to maul me to death?”

Jaehyun instantly feels his face redden all the way to the tips of his ears because as if on cue, his mind is bombarded with an onslaught of memories and images from the night before. 

It had started like any other work party, their company had just closed a major deal and wanted to celebrate. For the employees, this meant a night of free booze and letting loose. Someone, probably Yuta, had the bright idea of racing tequila shots and as a person who never backed down from a challenge Jaehyun was more than willing to oblige. By the seventh or eighth shot, after Yuta had run to the bathroom to puke, Jaehyun had somehow found himself ogling Doyoung, the director of Human Resources. _ Again _. This wasn’t exactly a rare occurrence at these sorts of gatherings. Something about the way alcohol reacted with his brain’s chemistry makes him forget how much he hates the other man and instead focus on how stupidly attractive he is. Like last night, as he shamelessly checked him out from across the room. It was infuriating how hot he looked, even in his ugly suit, and made it easy for him to forget that he worked for the most annoying department at their entire company.

Jaehyun doesn’t know how he had built up the nerve to approach Doyoung, let alone come onto him but at some point in the night he had decided to walk up to him and well, next thing he knows, they’re in a cab headed to Doyoung’s place and rest is a blur of moans and sweaty bodies against each other. For someone who didn’t look like he worked out much, Doyoung sure had a lot of stamina as he recalls the alarming amount of rounds they went the night before. Jaehyun feels himself heat up further at the memory, whether from embarrassment or arousal, he has yet to figure out.

Doyoung clears his throat, reminding Jaehyun of where he is. And who he’s with. 

“What are you doing here?” Jaehyun asks, in a vain attempt to figure out if his mind is simply playing tricks on him and last night was all an elaborate dream.

Doyoung narrows his eyes, “What do you mean _ what am I doing here _ , this is my house, what are _ you _doing here?”

_ Right. _Jaehyun berates himself for asking such a stupid question. Doyoung lets out a loud, irritated sigh before he continues to grumble, “I can’t believe this, even outside of work, you still think the world revolves around you.”

Jaehyun frowns, the statement rubbing him the wrong way. As a senior member of the Research & Development team, he thinks it’s safe to say that the company _ does _ revolve around them for they are the ones designing all the products to be sold. He certainly wasn’t going to let someone from HR put him down, after all, what did they know? What was even the purpose of having an HR department other than to be on their asses for every little thing they did? Jaehyun makes sure to tell Doyoung exactly this.

Doyoung scoffs at him, shaking his head in disbelief, “Get out of my house.”

“Gladly,” Jaehyun says with a huff, “as if I wanted to be here in the first place.”

-

Jaehyun is usually pretty good at forgetting about his one night stands. They don’t happen often but when they do, it’s generally pretty easy for him to move on and leave his drunken mishaps in the past. However, this time, things aren’t going quite so smoothly. It’s not so easy to move on when you know what your worst enemy looks like when they cum. It was one thing for him to try and come to terms with the fact that he slept with someone he was supposed to hate but it was another thing to also work together with that same person. Despite working in entirely separate departments, Jaehyun couldn’t help but live in constant fear of rounding a corner and running into Doyoung. 

Even with his best efforts to avoid the HR director, mostly consisting of hiding out at his desk and making sure he doesn’t leave his departmental floor unless he absolutely needs to, it seems luck isn’t on his side when Yuta, the root cause of all this suffering and his departmental head drops a heavy file into Jaehyun’s hands.

“I need you to deliver this to HR,” Yuta instructs and Jaehyun instinctively drops the file onto his desk as if it burns.

“Why can’t you get one of the interns to do it?” Jaehyun splutters helplessly because the last thing he wants to do is go anywhere near the HR department.

“I would but Doyoung asked for you specifically to bring it to him. Plus don’t think I haven’t seen how you’ve barely moved your ass from your chair all week. Travelling two floors to HR won’t kill you.”

Oh, but seeing Doyoung might. He opens his mouth to try and argue but Yuta has already turned his back on him and is walking away with a quick wave. Jaehyun stares at the file, trying to figure out what it could possibly contain to warrant a request for a personal delivery from him. He peeks through it and when he finds nothing he deems of importance, he begins to scour the room for some assuming intern to pile the task on to. He decides this was not worth the effort and psychological trauma that a visit to Doyoung’s office would potentially bring. Fortunately for him, Jisung, one of the newer interns keen on getting in his good graces, eagerly takes the file from him with promises to have it safely delivered immediately. 

Jaehyun leans back in his chair with a sigh of relief. Now all he had to do was figure out how to get his pesky thoughts to stop drifting back to Doyoung without permission. There was only so much he could do to fool himself into believing these thoughts were strictly of a _ hateful _ and _ loathing _nature. Whether or not Doyoung happened to be naked in a good portion of these thoughts was completely irrelevant. Nonetheless, that was one crisis averted.

He should have known it was too good to be true when Jisung returns half an hour later with a stricken look on his face as he makes a beeline towards Jaehyun. From the way, he’s shaking like a leaf Jaehyun assumes that Doyoung must have done a number on him. He never liked it when people didn’t follow his instructions and seeing Jisung show up at his office instead of Jaehyun would have surely ground his gears. Jaehyun considers this a win. 

“Sir,” he says meekly, “Director Kim wants to see you. He says that if you are in his office in the next ten minutes he’s going to personally come and drag you there.”

Jaehyun shivers as he replays the memory of the one time Doyoung had marched down to their department and dragged Jaehyun by the collar all the back to his office in front of all their coworkers. Jaehyun was teased about it for months. It was also around the time he made the unfortunate realization that Doyoung was kind of hot. Especially when he was angry. Not that that was important. 

Jaehyun groans as he hauls himself out of his chair. He figures he has no other choice if he wants to avoid further embarrassment. Plus Jisung the intern doesn’t exactly look like he would be able to handle any more of Doyoung’s wrath so he reluctantly finds himself making his way towards his least favourite office in the entire building.

“Why am I here?” Jaehyun says the moment he opens the door to Doyoung’s office, not even bothering to knock.

It takes a few minutes for Doyoung to look up from where he’s busy rapidly typing into his keyboard. As if he hasn’t been waiting for Jaehyun this whole time. Jaehyun internally curses at how cute he thinks Doyoung looks in his glasses, even with the ever-present scowl on his face. 

“Jung Jaehyun,” he starts, “please take a seat.”

“What am I doing here?” he repeats, sitting down on the armchair across from Doyoung. 

“I’m sure you remember the little _ incident _ after the office party last week,” he says far too calmly, “I’ve brought you in today because as the Human Resources director I see this as a possible HR issue and it is my duty to resolve it before it spirals into something worse. This will remain off the books of course.”

Jaehyun looks at Doyoung as if he’s grown another head. They had full-blown mind-shattering sex a week ago and all Doyoung was worried about was how this could be a potential HR violation? Jaehyun doesn’t know whether to be insulted or relieved. 

Doyoung remains unfazed by Jaehyun’s reaction. “I’ll go first. I would like to formally apologize for my behaviour that night. Taeil had asked me to get you home and in my drunk state, I made a mistake. If I had realized it was you at the time, I would have never let any of it happen. It was inappropriate of me and I think it’s best if we both forget about it and move on for the sake of our work.”

“Okay,” Jaehyun says, nodding dumbly in agreement.

Doyoung gives him a forced smile and Jaehyun takes that as his cue to leave. As he walks back to his own workspace, he can’t help but feel his insides twist uncomfortably at Doyoung’s words. Even if he hadn’t had any intention to end up in bed with Doyoung, he wouldn’t say he regretted the experience. He doesn’t know what he had expected but to completely forget about it seemed a little harsh and it’s not like he could even if he tried. Something about the stiffness and formality of the entire exchange with Doyoung doesn’t sit right with Jaehyun. He doesn’t remember Doyoung ever being so rigid during any of the times he’s been called up to HR before; he usually thrives off of eye rolls and snarky remarks and Jaehyun doesn’t think he likes this change.

-

Work has been quiet and uneventful. It’s one of those situations where you don’t notice you have something until it’s gone and in this case that _ something _ is the constant badgering from the HR department, or more specifically _ Doyoung _ . There was once a time where Jaehyun couldn’t go more than three days without facing some sort of complaint from HR. This was mostly his own fault as he had a habit of getting into little _ scuffles _with his workmates but if it meant seeing Doyoung’s exasperated expression again, it was worth it. Annoying Doyoung had to be one of his top five favourite past-times but lately, no matter how hard he tries, he hasn’t been able to get a peep out of HR. And believe Jaehyun when he says he’s been trying. 

At first, Jaehyun took the radio silence from Doyoung as a challenge, because of course, the entire foundation of his relationship with Doyoung was built upon the challenge of who could push the other’s buttons further. However, this time, it seemed like his usual methods of general disruption in the workplace weren’t working. Doyoung didn't even speak up when Jaehyun started bullying his favourite intern Jeno did he speak up and there wasn’t any line Doyoung wouldn’t cross to protect Jeno. It was Yuta who never cared before about Jaehyun’s antics that ended up calling him into his office and telling him to “_ stop being a little shit and start doing your work _”.

He had thought that after their conversation the other day everything would go back to normal but he never expected that _ forgetting about it and moving on _ meant there would be zero contact at all. It would seem workplace rivalries just weren’t as fun when your counterpart wasn’t reacting back. 

It doesn’t help that Doyoung is all Jaehyun can think now. It feels like forever since he’s even caught a glimpse of the other man’s face he thinks he starting to miss it. Miss seeing it contorted in anger and frustration, that is. Although, that one time it was contorted in pleasure wasn’t too bad either but Jaehyun tries not to dwell on that.

He’s even gone as far as to travel up the HR department to see if he can take a peek at what Doyoung has been up to, but every time he gets there, Doyoung’s office is always shut tightly. He knows he could always make the first move and knock on the door but that would feel too much like admitting defeat in a game they’re not even playing. However, there’s only so much longer of this silent treatment he can take before he’s going to start to feel himself going insane.

This is why Jaehyun has to act fast to mask the look of elation that spreads across his face, when he steps into the elevator one morning to find the very man who has been plaguing his mind nonstop. It’s not like Doyoung would have even noticed though, because the moment he sees Jaehyun entering the elevator he immediately whips his head down to look at the floor. Jaehyun tries to hold back his pout, he had been hoping for more of a reaction. Surely Doyoung had to have missed annoying him just as much as he did. _ Didn’t he? _ There was only one way to find out.

“Haven’t seen you around in a while,” Jaehyun decides to ask.

Doyoung flinches from where he’s standing. He still doesn’t look up. “Been busy,” is all he offers in reply.

Jaehyun huffs, that was a ridiculous reason to ignore him. What the hell could the HR department possibly have been so busy with? Other than keeping him in line. Which Doyoung clearly hasn’t been doing.

“I thought half your job was to annoy me and the rest of the R&D team with all your policies and regulations. It doesn’t seem like you’ve been doing your job properly lately.”

Doyoung clenches his jaw but doesn’t reply. The elevator dings, arriving on his floor and Doyoung walks out without so much as a glance back at him. Jaehyun belatedly realizes he forgot to press the button for his own floor, grumbling to himself as he watches the door close once again, somehow feeling_ worse _than he had been before. 

By lunchtime, Jaehyun’s mood still hasn’t gotten any better. Sure they were enemies and enemies didn’t have to treat each other nicely but wasn’t Doyoung being a little bit too cold? If anything, Doyoung should be treating him better, considering the fact that they’ve shared such an intimate experience with each other. How does someone go from worshipping his body to ignoring his entire existence? Jaehyun thinks Doyoung must have to have been really drunk that night to make such a big mistake. Again, the thought makes his insides twist at the thought. Objectively, he had a great time that night and he thought maybe Doyoung felt the same. He couldn’t have possibly have been that bad in bed that Doyoung now wants nothing to do with him? Jaehyun doesn’t know why all this is bothering him so much.

“Oh hey, Jaehyun,” he hears someone say and he looks up to see Taeil sit own across from him with a tray of food in his hand, “I haven’t seen you since the party.”

Despite being the CEO of their company, Taeil was a pretty chill guy and had a habit of having lunch with his employees when he felt like it. While he’d usually be more than happy to entertain Taeil, he doesn’t need another reminder of that night. Nevertheless, he puts on a smile and greets his CEO.

“Yeah, it’s been a while. It was a great party, by the way, thanks for throwing it.”

Taeil grins, “I remember you looked pretty wasted that night. I take it Doyoung got you home safe?”

Jaehyun nearly chokes on the piece of chicken he’s in the middle of chewing before he remembers that Doyoung had mentioned Taeil was the one who asked him to bring him home. 

“Right,” he says, “thank you for that. I don’t know how I would have gotten home otherwise.”

Jaehyun isn’t actually sure if he’s thankful and he never technically made it to his own home but he thanks Taeil anyway. Taeil just gives him a confused look in return.

“Why are you thanking me?” he asks, “You should be thanking Doyoung, he was the one who wanted to make sure you got home safe.”

This is new information to Jaehyun and it makes his heart do a weird little flip. Since when did Doyoung care about his safety and why did he say that Taeil was the one who asked him to take him home? 

“That Doyoung is always looking out for you,” Taeil continues, “I’m sure if it weren’t for him you’d be probably be fired by now with all the trouble you manage to get into. If you ask me, I think he might have a little _ crush _ on you.”

His tone is teasing he lets out a little laugh at the end, but Jaehyun cannot find it in him to laugh along. His brain is now racing with the ridiculous notion that _ Doyoung _ has a crush on _ him _. Taeil had to be delusional, there was no way. After all, Doyoung hated him, just as much as Jaehyun hated him back. Suddenly, Jaehyun doesn’t feel so hungry anymore. He quickly excuses himself from the table and ignoring the amused look on Taeil’s face, and finds himself rushing towards the elevator.

Jaehyun doesn’t even register where he’s going until he looks up to see his own hand poised to start knocking on the door to Doyoung’s office. Jaehyun pauses, this looks like it has the potential to end badly. Jaehyun decides to knock anyway. 

After hearing a muffled “_ come in _”, Jaehyun slowly opens the door and walks in, making sure to shut it tight behind him. He catches a flash of alarm in Doyoung’s eyes the moment he spots Jaehyun before he neutralizes his expression once again. This time, Jaehyun invites himself to take a seat before Doyoung can even open his mouth. He doesn’t exactly have a game plan right now but he is hoping to get to the bottom of everything and hopefully figure out the truth. At the very least, even if Doyoung doesn’t cooperate, he can use this as an opportunity to stare at his face for the next few minutes. Goddamnit has he missed that face. 

“What’s going on?” Doyoung asks tightly, “What are you doing here?”

He’s sat up straight in his chair with an uncomfortable expression on his face. Jaehyun just wants to tell him to relax.

“So I was talking to Taeil earlier…” he starts, carefully looking at Doyoung for a reaction.

While his face doesn’t betray any sort of emotion, the pen he has been gripping tightly in his hand drops onto the table with a loud clatter. Doyoung doesn’t say anything, tilting his head slightly as if asking Jaehyun to continue.

“He said you were the one who volunteered to bring me home that night.”

Doyoung stands up quickly from his chair with a panicked expression. “I’m so sorry,” he quickly rushes out, “I understand if you think I took advantage of you. We were drunk but I should have known better, I feel so terrible about it but I imagine you must feel worse.”

Jaehyun’s eyes widen in shock at the sudden outburst. This was certainly not the reaction had been expecting. The idea of Doyoung being the one to take advantage of him was never a thought that crossed his mind. If anything, Jaehyun had been worried that maybe _ he _ had taken advantage of _ Doyoung _that night and it was part of the reason why he had been avoiding him. Jaehyun quickly stands up as well, putting his hands up in front of him to stop Doyoung from rambling further.

“Stop,” Jaehyun says, “Did you really think you took advantage of me? Is that why you lied and said Taeil asked you to take me home? You know the only part I’m upset about is how you’ve been ignoring me since we slept together.”

Doyoung freezes, but Jaehyun can tell by the way his shoulders relax slightly that he’s relieved.

“Oh,” he says quietly, “no, that’s not why I lied.”

Jaehyun gives him a questioning look, he’s still struggling to put all the pieces together in a way that makes sense. Doyoung sits back down with a loud sigh and Jaehyun cautiously follows suit.

“I lied because I was embarrassed,” he admits, “because I’ve been interested in you for a while now.”

The last part fades off into a mumble but Jaehyun hears every word as if Doyoung has been shouting it right at him. Doyoung _ is _ interested in _ him _. Taeil wasn’t just being delusional. What the hell was Jaehyun supposed to do with this information and why was his heart beating so quickly?

“You like me?” he asks, cursing at himself for how hopeful his voice sounds, “but you’re always so mean to me and telling me that everything I do is wrong.”

“It was the only way I could think of to get your attention,” Doyoungs says guiltily, “For a while, I thought maybe you had a thing for me too but after you freaked out that morning I knew that couldn’t possibly be true.”

He looks down with a sad expression on his face and Jaehyun feels the sudden urge to do whatever it takes to wipe that frown off his face. 

“But I do have a thing for you,” he blurts out before his mind can catch up with what he’s saying.

Jaehyun tries to wrack his brain for any possible reasons to refute what he has just said but comes up blank. _ He likes Doyoung _ . Jaehyun is frustrated by how right the statement feels and how much sense it makes. _ Doyoung likes him back _. His frustration starts to turn into giddiness. 

Meanwhile, Doyoung is now staring at him with a shocked expression on his face. “Since when?” he asks.

Jaehyun blinks, “I don’t know, I just recently realized it but I think it’s a new thing?”

Doyoung continues to stares at him for a moment longer before breaking out into a disbelieving laugh. He gets up from his chair and begins to walk around his desk towards Jaehyun. “I think you’re an even bigger idiot than I am. _ New thing _ my ass.”

It’s almost scary how quickly Doyoung shifts from the sad, guilty expression he had onto earlier to the dangerous smirk he has on now. He maneuvers himself so that he’s leaning against the front of his desk, right in front of where Jaehyun’s sitting, looming over him with his arms crossed. “I used to think it was just the alcohol talking but did you know you try to come onto every single time you’re drunk? You drape yourself all over me and practically beg to be fucked.”

This sounds vaguely familiar but Jaehyun had always just hoped he had imagined it. Besides, it never actually went anywhere until that night.

“Do you know how frustrating it was for me? I usually manage to hold off but that night at Taeil’s party you were on another level. Do you even remember any of the things you said?”

While it’s a little blurry in his head, Jaehyun does have some recollection of what he might have said, but again he had been hoping that he had only just been his imagination. Doyoung pushes himself on the table and leans down to crowd into Jaehyun’s space, pressing one of his knees into the chair in the space between Jaehyun’s legs. Jaehyun gulps, this meeting was certainly taking a turn in a very different direction but who was Jaehyun to stop what was meant to happen from happening. Remembering that Doyoung had asked him a question, Jaehyun decides to shake his head in reply. 

“You were clawing at my clothes and asking me to bend you over and use you before we had even left the party. Does this sound at all familiar?”

It does but Doyoung doesn’t need to know that. Now that he was here, he might as well enjoy himself. Jaehyun shakes his head again, “I think you’re going to need to a better job at reminding me.”

Jaehyun feels a sense of pride when he sees Doyoung’s eyes light up and the corners of his lips curl up. He has another taunt on the tip of his tongue when Doyoung pushes his knee on the chair against Jaehyun’s crotch and effectively cuts off any and all thought processes in his brain. Jaehyun has to bite on his tongue to hold back a whimper.

“In that case,” Doyoung says triumphantly, “I better get started.”

-

A few hours later, after all the contents on top of Doyoung’s desk have somehow made their way to the floor and they’re lying in a naked heap on top of the old couch in Doyoung’s office, Jaehyun lifts his head from Doyoung’s chest and asks, “Wait isn’t some sort of rule against fraternization and sex in the workplace?”

Doyoung looks down at Jaehyun and shrugs, “I’m the HR director, I get to decide whether this an issue or not.”

Jaehyun hums, lowering his head to cuddle up against Doyoung once again. Perhaps the HR department could prove to be useful after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe that's all folks, let me know what you think!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yooodles)  
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/yooodles)


End file.
